Never There
by xXxMissrandomxXx
Summary: She was meant to be a good girl from a rich family. But her family were never there. What happens when everything goes wrong and she finds herself with the wrong people and can't get out.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Gabs I'm afraid I can't come to your show tonight

"Hey Gabs I'm afraid I can't come to your show tonight. I have work. Sorry honey." Said Mr Montez. Once again Gabriella Montez had to perform without her Dad there to watch her. Her mother died when Gabby was very young so she never knew what it was like to have a mother. But then again she never knew what it was like to have a father as her own was always on business trips. Most people didn't even think she had a Dad. Whenever she mentioned her Dad the girls at her school would laugh at her because they believed she didn't have a Dad and that she was making him up. But the school she went to was a private one. Naturally the girls there were snobby as it was one of the richest schools in New Mexico. It was also an all girls school. In this school everyone had money and if you didn't look good, as in you had designer this and that, you would be picked on. All the girls tired to flash how much money they had at any opportunity they had. In other words Gabby hated this school. Sure she had some friends and was pretty popular, but her true friends all went to east high down the road from them. She wished she could go there. All her friends were so fake and she knew it, but she knew she also had some friends that were really close and had to stay there for them. But her Dad gave her no choice he decided what was best for his daughter even though half the time he wasn't even there.

It was Saturday afternoon and Gabby was getting ready to go to meet her friends, like she did every Saturday, to go play basket ball. She loved it. She felt she could let all her emotions out in this game. But her Dad thought it was very un-lady like so he always disapproved of the game. She went down to the door and was about to leave when her Grandma came to her. "You're not going out to play such vulgar sports and to meet up with those vulgar people you call your 'friends'" Said her Grandma. Gabby turned around almost in tears. She had had this argument so many times. "I don't care what you say my friends aren't vulgar and I'm going out to see them you can't tell me what to do. Both you and Dad are never here to know who are my friends so don't tell me I can't go." Said Gabby. Her Grandma stepped closer to her. "You take on step out that door and you're not coming back till tomorrow," Said her Grandma. Gabby ran upstairs crying. Her Grandma smiled. She thought she had won this battle. But Gabby came downstairs with a bag packed and her smile slowly faded. Gabby stormed out the door. She then got to her neighbourhood wall and broke down in floods of tears. She then looked at her watch and realized she was half an hour late again.

"Oh and look who finally arrives." Said Sharpay in a sarcastic tone. Gabby knew her friends were mad at her. "I'm sorry it's just my Grandma stopped me again." Said Gabby. She put down her bag. "Again? Gabby surely she can take a hint." Said Chad. Gabby sat next to the wall. She nodded. "Yep and now I can't go back to my house until tomorrow, but I won't be let in so I have to spend a weekend in a motel." Explained Gabby. Troy bent down to her. He looked her in the eyes. "Gabby this has gone to far you can't be kicked out of your house because of us." Said Troy. Gabby shrugged. She was on edge of crying her eyes out. She looked away. "They don't even know me they haven't spent one whole day with me. I don't know what it feels like to have a family all I know is I have to keep up the Montez's expectations." Said Gabby who then started crying. Troy hugged her and comforted her. "Your staying at my house." Whispered Troy. Gabby nodded her head.

When she got back to the Boltons she felt so warm. They made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. Gabby loved it there.


	2. Chapter 2

When she got back to the Boltons she felt so warm

When she got back to the Boltons she felt so warm. They made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. Gabby loved it there.

Gabby woke up in the Boltons spare room. She stretched and yawned looking around the room. It was just like the movies. The room was so peaceful and welcoming. She loved it there. Mrs Bolton came in. "Gabby your Dads on the phone." Said Mrs Bolton. Gabby sighed and took the phone off Mrs Bolton. "Hello Dad. No. DAD NO I DIDN'T no. Fine.. but. Fine." Gabby pressed the receiver and gave it to Mrs Bolton. She jumped out the bed. "Thank you for having me but my dad wants me home. He's not really that happy with me so I have to go now tell Troy I said thanks." Said Gabby. She then hugged Mrs Bolton got dressed and headed towards her home. The bad thing was that her home was in what the town called High manor. It was like a town of it's own. Everyone who was either rich or famous lived there and you could only go there if you had a code or a certain pass. Gabby hated living there.

She walked in to her house and was greeted by her Grandma and her Father. Both of them looked very angry. "HOW DARE YOU! GO AND STAY WITH SOME BOY AND HIS FAMILY! HOW DARE YO-"Screamed Gabby's Grandma who was interrupted by her father. "What happened honey? Why didn't you come home? I was so worried." Said her father, who went up to her and hugged her. "Richard this is not how you should treat this girl. She has bad mouthed me and did not come home last night she deserves a beating." Said her Grandma still in a loud voice but a little bit calmer. Gabby's Dad looked at her. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT! Don't worry Gabby nobody's going to lay a finger on you. I was so worried." Said her Dad, who hugged her tighter. Gabby went and sat down in the living room followed by her Dad and Grandma.

Gabby took a deep breath. "Well you know how I go out and meet the gang every Saturday, well Grandma, once again, said I shouldn't be friends with them and that I wasn't allowed to go out and she said if I went out the door I wasn't allowed in until the next day." Explained Gabby. Her Dad turned to her Grandma. "You know I'm sick of you saying things like this to Gabby, so your moving out into that little cottage I bought for you end of story." Declared her Dad. Gabby couldn't believe her luck she was so happy her Grandma would be moving out. Her Grandma rushed out the room and went upstairs. She packed her bag and then stormed out the house. "Surely things couldn't get any worse everything's gonna be great." Thought Gabby but little did she know of things that were to come.

**Sorry it's short. Hope you like it REVIEW please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Surely things couldn't get any worse everything's gonna be great." Thought Gabby but little did she know of things that were to come.

Gabby came through the door with her friends from East high came through the door with her. "Well this is my house it's not great but it's home." Said Gabby. The gang looked at her shocked. Gabby shrugged her shoulders confused. "This is a palace. I mean I thought Sharpay had the biggest house, well I spose she does on our side of town, but this is massive." Said Chad. Gabby heard the kettle boiling and went into the kitchen to see her Dad in. She ran up to him and hugged him. "DADDY!" Screamed Gabby. Chad giggled slightly, but Troy soon set him straight with a nudge. Gabby stood to the side and introduced her friends. Her Dad accepted them like they were his own. Gabby decided she wanted to go into the pool so everyone got changed. Gabby had tones of bikinis and tones of swim shorts since her Dads business sold clothes. They all came down in there swim wear when Gabby's ex walked through the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT!" Screamed Gabby. He smirked and came closer to her. She automatically backed up until Troy was in the way. "Your Grandma told me to come and talk sense into you I heard you were hanging out with the lower side of town and can who she is talking about and it looks like the filth behind you." Smirked Ben. Gabby stepped forward and slapped him. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FRIENDS FILTH!" Screamed Gabby. Ben took her arm and twisted it all the way round making it pop out of place and brake and then kicked her in the gut. Troy and Chad pounced on him. They finally let him go when Mr Montez came in. "You better leave Ben NOW!" Ordered Mr Montez. Ben smirked then looked at Gabby. "You will soon realize your grandma knows best and your life will be over." Smirked Ben. Mr Montez stepped forwards. "You will leave now and don't EVER HIT MY DAUGHTER AGAIN DON'T EVEN TALK TO HER OR SO GOD HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" Screamed Mr Montez. Ben quickly ran out the door.

Mr Montez ran up to his daughter worried. "Gabby how are you feeling apart from your arm is anything else wrong?" Asked Mr Montez concerned. Gabby looked up with blood dropping out her mouth she fell forwards into her Dad's arms. "Dad I don't want to die." Cried Gabby who was becoming weaker. They rushed her to hospital.

After an hour of waiting for news the Doctor finally came out. Everyone stood up. "Hi I'm Doctor Charles. Gabriella is doing ok for now. She seems to have bruising all down her chest and stomach but these bruises look old so you may want to talk to her about that because she looks like she'd been attacked before. She has a few broken ribs but nothing a few weeks of school couldn't help other than that she's fine." Explained the Doctor. The Doctor then showed them where her room was. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. They all decided to leave her and collect her later.

"Oh come on Daddy please. All my friends go there and I have no friends at my current school." Begged Gabby, giving her Dad puppy dog eyes. Gabby's Dad sighed.

"Ok fine but only because I want my princess to be happy but I have to let your grandma come back and look after you because I have to go away sweetie." Explained her Dad covering his ears as he knew Gabby was going to scream. Yes that is exactly what she did.

**Short but I haven't had many reviews so what's the point in writing for no reviews. Tell me if you like it an ideas or how it can be improved. Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh come on Daddy please. All my friends go there and I have no friends at my current school." Begged Gabby, giving her Dad puppy dog eyes. Gabby's Dad sighed.

"Ok fine but only because I want my princess to be happy but I have to let your grandma come back and look after you because I have to go away sweetie." Explained her Dad covering his ears as he knew Gabby was going to scream. Yes that is exactly what she did.

"NO WAY I HATE HER DADDY!" Shouted Gabby. Her Dad put an arm around her. He looked her in the eye. He had tears running down his check. "Gabby I have to go and she has to stay and I know this is going to kill you but I have to leave for a year but I'll be back for Christmas I promise." Said her Dad. Gabby burst into tears and her Dad hugged her and tried to clam her down but in the end she just fell to the floor in floods of tears. He picked her up and carried her into the lounge and put her on the sofa. Her cries soon turned into dreams and she fell asleep.

Gabby woke up to the poking of her grandma's poking finger. "Get up girl and stop being lazy." Said her Grandma. She then walked out the door. Her phone soon started ringing. "Hello?" Asked Gabby

"Hey Gabs it's Troy there's a party round mine tonight parents are out so I'll pick u up at 7 it starts at eight." Said Troy

"Fine but I'll have to sneak out Cya later luv ya." Giggled Gabby. She rolled out of bed and went to her closet. Well more of an actually room you could get lost in it very easily. She put on her school uniform. She then went and did her make up and hair. Next she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs she was already late. She then ran outside to her car. She knew today was going to be a bad day. She had skipped breakfast. But not all was bad her friends from east high were coming to her school this week for a student exchange trip. She thought it was funny it was only the other side of town but her school saw that school as the poor. Like they were some kind of charity. She drove to school in a brand new Jaguar. She was annoyed at her Dad so to get back at him she bought a brand new car that wasn't even out on sale yet. She pulled up and everyone stared. Her "friends" came up to her.

"Oh my don't you just love that car. Well it doesn't matter If you don't because I'm getting a bigger and better one Daddy says I'm aloud to have one." Boasted Claudia. Gabby rolled her eyes. She got up to walk away but was stopped by a hand.

"Just cause you think your better Gabriella doesn't mean you are I bet you bought that car to show off. You'll never be better than me I'm top dog and you will be my faithful sidekick." Demanded Claudia.

Gabby coughed, giggled and began to walk away. She didn't get to far before she felt a hand grab her hair and another slap her face. A foot kicked her in the stomach and she suddenly felt faint and sick and fell to the floor. Everyone rushed to her pushing Claudia out of the way. The headmaster had seen what had happened and he looked at her and beckoned her over. Then after talking to her she burst into tears and ran away.

Gabby came round and looked up.

"Hey you ok?" asked Daniel. Gabby smiled and stood up she saw Troy and the gang she ran over and hugged Troy whilst he spun her round. She then said hello to the rest of the gang. Then over came Hayleigh.

"Wow Gabriella you really have out done yourself this time hugging eastsiders. I mean he is fit and maybe he'd be alright for a while but honestly I think your mingling with the wrong poor people. Shame really how hot that guy is I would so totally date him." Said Hayleigh, as she went up to Troy and touched his face. Troy stepped back and the other's looked shocked.

"You know what Hayleigh why don't you just shut up. Go away I haven't got time to be listening to you babbling about nothing I have people to see and a spa appointment at three and I haven't got all day. Just go moan to your mirror like every other day." Smirked Gabby, as she walked off with the gang following close behind her.

Hayleigh glared. Gabby was soon going to realise what hurricane Hayleigh could do when she was mad.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayleigh glared. Gabby was soon going to realise what hurricane Hayleigh could do when she was mad.

"So Gabs this is your school. No offence but this school has more snobs than Sharpay has shoes." Said Chad. Gabby just giggled.

"Yeah you get used to it but hey at least we don't have that many people in this school. But hey it does help that my Dad is the richest family in this school so yeah." Said Gabby.

Hayleigh and her gang where walking over towards Gabby. Before she knew it her friends and her were surrounded by a gang of people who hated Hayleigh. She tried to push through but couldn't. "

"Awww look it's little Gabby with out her Daddy and she has no defence. GET HER!" Screamed Hayleigh. The huge gang all pounced on her. She managed to scramble out as her gang pushed people off. But then a huge fight had occurred. Not many people had taken very well to the 'eastsiders' joining the school for a while. Very soon the whole school was involved in a fight against them and they were out numbered. They even went for the girls Hayleigh laughed with joy as Claudia went and stood next to her.

"Looks like the plan worked no more Queen Gabriella her and her friends are dead she'll then come running back to us, they will be transferred to that hole they call a town and her life will become a misery. That part is our job. We will make sure her life sucks pretty soon she'll have to move school down to the east side and they won't except her down there because of her riches. This is going to be brilliant something I have always dreamed of." explained Claudia. Hayleigh just smiled along with her. They knew that they could be the downfall for Gabriella Montez and they were going to make sure nothing could ruin there perfect plan.

Teachers were coming from ever direction to stop the fight. They pulled off a number of students of different shapes and sizes. When they finally had finished pulling off every last student, which believe you me took while, they found the 'eastsiders' laying on the floor helpless, bleeding, bruised and battered. They also saw none other than Miss Gabriella Montez looking limp and dead. Immediately they helped get her to her feet. Her father invested a lot of money into the school and the last thing the school needed was for her to be laying half dead on the floor whilst no one was helping her. Ambulances were called and all the students were taken into the hall.

At the hospital parents where called. Of course everyone came except Gabby's dad. No one could get hold of him and her grandmother wouldn't come down as she blamed Gabriella and her friends for the fight. They were all in a stone white cold hospital ward. Some of them where awake. Some where on life support. Parents were at separate beds. Tears had all been dried up. Eyes were red and bloodshot. Except for one bed. She was alone. No parents. No one crying over her. In a deep sleep she most probably would never wake up from. No hope. Only a small empty chair and a little beeping machine keeping her heart in a steady beat. But last of all no love around her helping her getting through all of her injuries emotionally, the stress and physically.

Suddenly Troy's eyes flickered open. Chad sat up and looked straight at his friend.

"How you feeling buddy?" asked Chad. Troy looked around confused, Where was she? He needed to know where she was. His breathing started to become short and quick. Nurses rushed in to calm him down. Once finally he was breathing normally he sat up and his eyes fell on her small limp body. He looked across to Chad's TV. It had been 2 weeks from the fight. He glanced back over to her bed. There were no flowers no one had been to see her. That's what he thought until he saw a small bear on her chair he recognised it. This little bear belonged to his 3 year old little sister. So someone had been to see her. He wanted her to know someone loved her. He needed to get over to her and tell her. He stood up and walked over to her his drip following him. However he got half way there and he machine flat lined. His Mom and Dad quickly put him back in his bed, so he was out of the way. Troy felt the stress take him over again. He felt his body fall back. Blackness was coming around him. The last thing he heard was a nurse shouting "We're gonna lose her". Then he was overcome by darkness.


End file.
